Death Note: Rebirth
by manic221
Summary: In an alternate universe where Light survives after making an awful sacrifice Light and Misa live a happy life until Kira starts killing again who is this new Kira and will Light help the investigation or will he find Kira and help him create a new world


**Death Note -Rebirth-**

**AN hey just finished watching Death Note on of the best amine's ever written I loved the story so much but I did find it a shame that Light died I know what he did was awful but at the same time Light is a brilliant character. This is an alternate ending to the anime thus creating the alternate universe my story will be told in.**

**This is rated T for the following... **

Death of a small child

One swear word

**Don't read this story if either of the above offend you in any way.**

Light ran clutching his bleeding arms he felt weak but he couldn't leave right now there was still one thing he had to do, then he appeared his massive form materialised in front of Light.

"You realise what happens now, don't you Light?" The shinigami asked him his eyes a light with pleasure.

"No! Please Ryuk not yet I have to see Misa please let me see Misa!" Light screamed at the death god before him hoping he might take pity and on Light and allow him his final request.

"Okay Light I will allow you to see Misa but you must hurry the Japanese task force are after you I will not help you." Ryuk said firm as usual.

As he walked Light began to feel stronger the bleeding hadn't stopped but it had slowed down enough for him to think clearly he pulled out his cell phone and quickly found Misa's number.

"Misa where are you?" Light questioned straight to the point "Okay I will see you there" He told her.

Light arrived at Misa's temporary pent house appointment and buzzed she quickly let himup when I reached the door and her appointment I could no longer feel my legs I collapsed and as I did Misa caught me.

"Misa I'm sorry." He told her truthfully probably the first thing Light had ever meant when talking to Misa.

"Ryuk what's happening to him?" Misa screamed tears rolling down her perfect face.

"It is time for Light to die he lost Misa and now I must write his name in my notebook" Ryuk said simply

"No! No! You can't Ryuk! Don't do it he's the only thing I have!"Misa exclaimed tucking her face into my chest I slowly raised my arm and touched the space between her shoulder blades.

"Misa... I love you," He told her honestly "I wanted so much for us." He continued painfully my words were slow and pained but I think she understood.

"Me too Light, Light... I'm pregnant" Misa said bursting in to another fit of sobbing.

_Just imagine how many years will be added to my life span if I take that child, yes I'll bargain with them._

"A baby huh," Ryuk said looking directly at the couple before him "Okay Light, I'll make you a deal you give me that child when it's born and I'll spare your life how does that sound." Ryuk offered

"You sick fuck!" Light shouted painfully, how dare he suggest such a horrible thing Light would never give up a baby for his own life, or would he? Was he really that selfish?

"No Light if it means you can stay here with me..." Misa began.

"No! Misa we can't do it that's our baby" Light told her.

"I don't want it to live without its parents I know what that's like!" she shouted tears running down her face.

"But Misa it won't be alone it'll have you" Light begged.

"No without you Light I don't want to live, I can't do it Light I'm not strong enough, besides I've already cut my life in half twice it'll only be a matter of time!" Misa shouted light knew she had made up her mind she would give her baby up for his life

"On the contrary Misa after Rem sacrificed his life to save you he passed on his remaining life force therefore your life will still be long and fruitful" Ryuk said with an evil smirk. _This is going perfectly._

"Then it's settled, Light we can have another baby but I can't have another you, I love you Light and I Love our baby but if it means leaving you I can't just turn this offer down." Misa said staring into Light's eyes.

"Misa... I understand" Light caved he couldn't watch Misa cry like that he couldn't leave her she wouldn't be able to cope.

"Very well Ryuk you can have our baby now leave us" Light demanded the shinigami laughed but stayed.

"Light Yagumi your under arrest" Matsuda shouted kicking down the door and pointing his gun at light before anyone could move Ryuk had pulled out his death note and hastily written the men's names in his death note forty seconds later the men collapsed and died of a heart attack.

"That is the last time I will ever help you Light Yagami, our deal?" Ryuk asked the pair nodded in agreement and the death god vanished.

**6 Months Later...**

A young woman and a man walk fast and quietly down the street it's raining hard and the pair have their hoods up obscuring their faces from view in front of them the female pushes a small pram a rain shield up sheltering the small baby from the powerful rain.

Ten minutes later the pair arrived at an abandoned house where it was agreed Ryuk would take their baby.

"Light, Misa it's been a while I was beginning to think you'd never give birth... Light you look well." Ryuk said menacingly.

"Ryuk she was born in private she has no birth certificate as far as anyone's concerned she doesn't exist" Light told Ryuk.

"Very good Light, that way no one can be blamed for what's about to happen, you always where smart" Ryuk smiled evilly.

Ryuk looked at the baby and the babies name floated above its tiny head with its full life span. "So you were going to call her Rika huh?" Ryuk looked over at the couple Misa had tucked her head into Light's chest while Light just stared into nothingness.

"Just do it we don't want to see" with that the pair left Light nor Misa ever turned back once as they turned their back on their first born child.

_Rika I'm so sorry, I love you my sweet angel my beautiful daughter no matter what we say our decision today was terrible but it's no crueller then you growing up without your parents._

**AN: So Light is alive and so is Misa they made a terrible decision the part where Ryuk saves their lives was actually my original planned ending it was going to be a one shot and Ryuk was going to die for saving Light and Misa but he was not in love with Light or Misa so it wouldn't matter plus I have plans for future chapters in the alternate universe I have just created.**

**I sincerely hope none of you where offended by this story and request that you review this chapter if you liked it or not thank you I'll post the next chapter soon,**


End file.
